Good Morning
by JC HOYT
Summary: A little Ally and Colin Smut. My take on what happens the morning after they spent the night together.


**I dont own What's your Number**

Ally and Colin had spent the night together without having sex. Ally had told him she needed to slow down and he was surprisingly okay with that. They had spent the night kissing and holding each other before falling asleep together.

Ally woke up first and instinctively reached for her brush to pretty herself up before he saw her.

"Hi" she heard his sleepy voice behind her.

She turned slowly and looked at him, he smiled at her.

"You look so beautiful in the morning" he told her genuinely.

Her smile light up her face at the compliment "I do?"

"How's this for a slice of awesome? Mexican wrestling on pay per view, I'll run out to the store and pick up eggs and salsa for huevos rancheros, you whip us up some margaritas, sound good?" he asked.

"It does" she nodded "But I was thinking about something a little more intimate"

He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"I was thinking that just because I'm not ready for us to have sex that doesn't mean we cant do other things if ya know what I mean" she said wagging her eyebrows at him trying to be playfully seductive.

"Oh yeah? What'd you have in mind? Did you want to give me a shitty hand job?" he teased.

She punched him shoulder playfully causing him to laugh.

"Actually I was thinking you've got me so fucking horny that one of us needs to touch me and I am voting for you" she smiled.

He laughed again "Well I accept the nomination, if you're sure"

"Oh I'm sure alright" she said excitedly laying back on the bed.

He took off his jacket and climbed on top of her.

She loved the feel of his weight on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed. He ran his hands up her sides to her breasts cupping them and lightly pulling at her nipples.

He sank his head into her neck kissing and licking the soft skin there. She sighed at the feel of his warm tongue and breath on her skin.

He pulled his shirt that she was wearing back revealing her breasts. He ran his tongue over her nipples licking and sucking on them teasingly.

She sighed happily and ran her fingers through his hair and over his strong shoulders.

He kissed and licked a path down her belly, sliding her tiny panties off with his thumbs.

He kissed along her hip bones and over her pubic mound before ducking his head between her legs and placing feather light kisses along her inner thighs.

"Colin please" she pleaded growing impatient with longing to feel his tongue on her.

He ran his tongue the length of her pussy causing her to moan at the contact. He ran his tongue over her several more times getting her good and wet before focusing his attention on her clit. He ran his tongue over it in a circular pattern. She moaned louder. He grinned, pleased with his work. He hooked his arms under her thighs holding her close, preventing her from pulling back. He applied more pressure and flicked his tongue over her clit.

"Holy shit!" she cried out in pleasure, grasping the bedding with one hand, the other holding the back of his head.

He looked up at her as he put his index finger in his mouth and sucked. He put his finger inside her, causing her to buck her hips wildly.

His brow furrowed and he stopped for a moment and looked at her. "Finger fucking doesn't count as fucking does it?" he asked.

"Ugh You're such a dick! Dont stop!" she demanded, on the verge of climax.

He grinned mischievously and ducked his head back between her legs licking her clit and thrusting his finger in and out of her stimulating her G spot.

"Fuck me! I'm gonna come" she panted.

He increased the pressure with his tongue and fingered her pussy faster, causing her to scream out and grab his forearms as she came hard. He continued to lick her gently, tasting her cum. She panted trying to catch her breath.

He ran the back of his hand over his mouth then came back up to lay beside her.

She rolled over to lay on his shoulder. "Wow, you are really good at that" she said. "Must be all the practice" she teased.

"I aim to please, my lady" he said playfully. "You taste really good by the way"

"I don't think I've ever received that compliment before" she laughed, both pleased and a little grossed out. She kissed him and ran her hand along the front of his jeans, feeling that he was already hard.

"What do we have here?" she asked, straddling him and sliding down his body. She kissed down his chest and belly, caressing his strong muscles as she went.

He sighed and put his arm behind his head relaxing into the pillows. She undid his jeans and reached her hand inside caressing his hard cock. He raised his butt off the bed to help her get his jeans off. She threw them to the floor. She smiled appreciatively at the size of his hard cock. "Nice"

She held the base and ran her tongue down its length, making him sigh. She did this several times before taking his cock into her warm mouth. He groaned at the feeling. She ran her tongue under and over the head which caused his toes to curl in pleasure.

"Oh Ally" he groaned as she continued to lick and suck him up and down. She began stroking him while running her mouth over him. He inhaled sharply, trying to keep himself contained. He had to say she was more than pretty good at giving blow jobs as she had said.

He was dying to be inside her, for their bodies to be intertwined. He allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of them making love, what she would feel like under him, on top of him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sense of urgency. "Ally, I'm close" he warned her. She took him deep in her mouth and pumped him faster.

"Fuck" he gritted his teeth as he came. Ally swallowed hard.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him kissing her hard.

"That was amazing" he told her when they broke the kiss.

She frowned "Only this little plan of mine has had the opposite effect of what I had hoped, I'm hornier than ever!" she complained.

He pulled her close "I cant wait to make love to you, but I will wait because its important to you" he told her, looking into her eyes.

She smiled brightly, truly touched by his sentiment. "Aww Colin, you aren't always a pig" she teased, lightening the mood.

"Well I'm up for round two" he said springing up off the bed and back between her legs as she laughed heartily.


End file.
